Five Reasons for Love
by yogurtpo3
Summary: Why does Nathan love Peter? Here are five reasons...Nathan and Peter Petrelli background fic. Rated only to be safe!
1. Prologue

**Five Reasons for Love – Prologue**

_Synopsis: Why does Nathan love Peter? Here are five reasons..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, because my name is not Tim and my last name is not Kring._

Nathan didn't particularly like his brother when he was born. By age 11, Nathan had already planned the rest of his life as an only child, he was to do what his father did, and make his father proud of him. He was the pride of his parents, the one and only heir to the Petrelli line. He knew his place, as did his Mother and Father. Life was simple, and predictable, and Nathan liked it that way.

This all changed one night during dinner. Nathan had just finished announcing his newly given position as captain of his baseball team when his Mother cleared her throat and the two male Petrellis turned to face her.

"I have an announcement..." she had spoken carefully, eyes intently studying Nathan's father. Seeing his father put down his utensils to listen, Nathan did the same. He had a feeling this was important. In all his 11 years, he had never seen his Mother nervous before, but at that moment, she came close.

"I went to the Doctor today...I'm...I'm pregnant."

Nathan nearly choked on his unfinished mouthful, and was about to confirm what he had just heard from his Mother when the sound of a chair scraping on the hard floor from his Father's end caught his attention. His Father looked solemnly at his Mother, before taking his meal napkin off his lap and placing it on the table, a sign that he was to eat no more.

"We shall talk, after dinner," he announced curtly, before walking out of the room. Nathan stared after his Father and then back at his Mother. His Mother gave him a sighing look before returning to her meal, as if nothing had happened.

Nathan never found out the conversation that took place after dinner, but his Father was angry, and his Mother cried. And Nathan couldn't help but think that this baby his Mother was carrying was nothing but an unwelcome distraction in the Petrelli household.

----------------------------------------------------------

That had been in March, and by the end of July, Nathan had turned 12 and was to graduate from Elementary School, as class dux. His Mother, who was now looking quite pregnant even though the baby was due in another three months, and his Father had managed to drop all their business arrangements just to attend his graduation. Nathan knew enough about their business commitments to know how big a deal it was to have both his parents drop work for him, and for that he was very pleased.

"I'm proud of you my son," his Father had told him that morning, giving him an affection squeeze on the shoulder.

"We'll see you soon, we'll be there," his Mother had assured him once more, giving him a small kiss on his cheek as Nathan headed out with their driver.

Now standing with the rest of his class on the podium, Nathan scanned the crowd of parents with apprehension. Where were his? As busy as their schedules were, his parents, especially his Father, had never broken a promise to him before.

The names were called, one by one, and by the time they reached Nathan Petrelli, Nathan's heart already felt like it had been torn into two. He walked up without a smile and received his honour, as well as his trophy for dux. He was only when he decided to scan the crowd once more in hope that he finally spotted their driver standing off to the side, waiting patiently for him. Once off the stage, Nathan quickly made his way over, demanding as soon as he was within earshot,

"Where are Mother and Father? They're meant to come today."

"Master Nathan, your parents are at the hospital right now, I have been told to drive you there as soon as you were done," the driver replied.

"The hospital? Why?" asked Nathan, "Well, I'm done now, so we can go," he added, beginning to head towards the car.

"Your Mother is in labour, your Father is with her," the driver replied once again, before opening the car door for Nathan.

--------------------------------------------------------

"There's my son," Nathan's father spoke as soon as Nathan headed into the hospital room. His mother was lying on the bed, her face pale, but she smiled at him.

"How was your graduation? We're sorry we missed it," she apologized.

Nathan shrugged. "It was just a graduation," he dismissed, even though it wasn't. Nathan always hid behind a mask of indifference for his parents. It was his responsibility as a son not to worry them.

"We should have been there," his father spoke up, "I'm sorry that such an inconvenience had to come up." Nathan looked incredulously at his father. Even though he was only 12 years old, and still a child, Nathan understood the very implications of his father's words at that very moment. Turning to see his mother's reaction, Nathan found her lips pursed, intently studying the pattern on her blanket.

"So...where is it?" he asked, trying to change the atmosphere.

"Where's what?" his mother asked him smiling, welcoming the distraction.

"The...baby..."

Nathan noticed his Mother's fleeting look at his Father over the mention of the baby, and he swallowed nervously. Maybe he shouldn't have brought it up...maybe something bad happened to the baby...maybe, there was no baby anymore...

"Peter's in the nursery, he needs to be in an incubator right now, but the doctor says he's going to be fine," his mother finally told him.

"P...Peter?" asked Nathan.

"Yes...that is his name," was her reply.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sped up to keep up with the brisk pace of his father. They were on their way to the nursery, after his mother had insisted that at the very least, Nathan deserved to see his little brother. That had been met with some harsh words from his father before he relented and beckoned Nathan to follow with a simple "Come." Now walking down to the nursery, his father had been silent.

"How may I help you?" smiled the nurse at the door when they reached their destination. Nathan looked at his father, before he turned back to the nurse.

"Um...we're here to see Peter...Peter Petrelli," he told her, only now noting the humour in the alliterated name, and smiled accordingly.

"Right this way, and keep your voice down," she instructed them before guiding them into the room. The smell of baby powder hit Nathan's nose as soon as they entered, and his eyes scanned the rows of babies in their small cubicles. Which one was Peter? The nurse continued to guide them inside, before stopping at a cubicle furthest from the door. Nathan looked inside, and saw a baby sleeping peacefully, a mass of dark hair on his head, contrasting heavily with the baby's pale skin. Tiny little fingers were held in fists by his side, and tiny feet with ten perfect toes wriggled slightly the baby stirred.

"He's finished with the incubator now," the nurse whispered to them kindly, "you can touch him if you want," she finished, moving slightly over to the side to allow Nathan and his father to step forward.

"And why would I want to do that?"

Nathan's father spoke coldly, eyes running over the baby in disgust. "You know the way back don't you Nathan? I should be with your mother," he spoke again, patting Nathan's shoulder before walking off. Nathan stared after his father, slightly taken aback by this harshness. His father may not have been the most affectionate man, but there had always been a pat on the shoulder or the head, and that special proud smile reserved for his son. Now seeing his father be so distant and unloving towards Peter, Nathan couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the baby, even if he had been the reason for his parents missing Nathan's graduation, and even if the baby had caused nothing but trouble since his looming presence had been announced. Nathan stepped up closer to the cubicle, and studied the baby carefully. As if sensing his presence, a small sob escaped the baby's lips, and large brown eyes much like his own opened to stare back up at Nathan. Nathan's hand trembled slightly, as he reached out and let his fingers run along the smooth skin down the baby's arms, resting at his small fingers. To Nathan's surprise, the baby's tiny hand stretched opened, his fingers curling around Nathan's one.

"Peter Petrelli..." Nathan whispered, "My baby brother..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Please Review! Pretty Please? Pretty Pretty Please with a Cherry on Top?


	2. Because Nathan was his first word

**Five Reasons for Love – Chapter 1**

_Because Nathan was his first word. _

Nathan was fifteen when Peter was three. Despite the horror stories Nathan had heard from his friends about babies crying and fussing, Peter had amazingly been a quiet baby who cooed and gurgled more than he cried, and even when he did cry, it was usually just a soft sobbing until someone picked him up and cuddled him a bit. Nathan couldn't say that he particularly loved or hated his brother. His father disliked Peter that was for sure. Over the years, Nathan had picked up enough overheard lines in arguments to understand that Peter had been unplanned...an accident, as his father often said, and one his father believed would put the Petrelli family to shame. Peter was too different. Peter didn't belong in their family. He was too gentle, hugged and cuddled too much, too sensitive...too free. His Mother allowed Peter to be the way he was, his Father hated it. Nathan didn't care. Now growing into his teenage years, he had his own life to worry about, and hardly had time to pay any attention to his baby brother. Even so, Peter adored Nathan, and everyday, as soon as Nathan came home, he would be greeted by a bumbling Peter latching onto his leg. His desk would be covered in crayon drawings even after he had told Peter he didn't want them for the thousandth time. And Peter's favorite game was to follow Nathan everywhere around the house whenever he managed to escape from his maid, much to Nathan's annoyance.

"He thinks you're his hero," his Mother had told him when Nathan had complained to her about Peter following him around.

"It's annoying Ma! I need my space!" he had retorted, before lifting Peter onto a chair and ordering him to "Sit" like one would a pet dog. Peter pouted slightly, before thinking it was a game and happily gurgling out some incoherent words, clapping his hands in joy.

"And why can't he talk anyways?" Nathan had scoffed, "He's three!"

"You brother will talk when he's ready," his Mother had answered curtly, before getting up and leaving the room. Nathan turned back in resignation to his baby brother, only to see Peter grinning widely back at him. "Nananana..." he gurgled again, before laughing to himself in glee. Nathan sighed.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The fact that Peter still hadn't said his first word at age three particularly bothered Nathan's father, who was convinced that Peter was retarded in some way. This only made him further dislike his younger son, especially when his reprimands were met by baby babble and giggles. It took until one such incident to reach a crescendo for Peter to finally start talking. That day, Nathan had arrived home from school to find no Peter latching onto his leg. Slightly surprised by this, but all the while taking it as a blessing, Nathan had crept up as quietly as he could to his room, hoping that maybe he could avoid his baby brother altogether. It was only when he was about to unpack his bag that he had suddenly heard his father's angry shouts coming from the study. This shocked Nathan, because as far as he knew, his normally controlled and cool father never shouted. A few moments later Peter's scream and a following cry could be heard. Leaving his books unpacked, Nathan dropped his bag in haste, running to the study, only to stop at the door trying to comprehend the scene before him.

The normally pristine study was a mess, torn paper having been thrown, landing at various piles, crayons scattered. In the middle of the mess, his father had one hand pushing his baby brother over a chair, his free hand brandishing his belt, the metal buckle dangling viciously at the end.

"You useless...you do not...do not come into this study..." his father was shouting, before swinging the belt, striking hard against soft flesh. Peter screamed again, before breaking into incessant sobs. Nathan felt his breath hitch. Never before had he seen his father this angry before, and even though his father had always been a disciplinary, Nathan was positive his father had never actually struck him before. He wanted to speak up, but words failed to form in his throat. Another swing, and Peter's sobbing grew heavier, before large tearful brown eyes met his. A sickening thwump as metal met flesh sounded once more, and Nathan heard it. Amidst his baby brother's heavy breathing and sobbing, an almost pleading cry.

"Nathan...Nathan...Nathan..."

Nathan dared himself to listen harder...did he...did Peter just yell his name?

"Nathan...Nathan..." the word was becoming more distinctive as Nathan saw Peter shut his eyes tight and screamed it for his life, "Nathan...Nathan..."

"Dad, stop..." Nathan finally spoke up, causing his father to stop the attack when he realized his elder son was watching.

"I...He...He drew all over my contracts with Linderman...He..." his father attempted to explain shakily. Upon seeing Nathan, his father seemed to finally realize his actions, and the belt dropped out of his hand, the buckle clanging loudly on the floor, as if a reminder of its vigor.

"Dad...he's...Peter...he's talking," Nathan stated instead, and both of the elder Petrellis stood in silence, listening intently to the younger Petrelli's cry even as it became weaker and weaker.

"Nathan...sob...Nathan...sob...Nathan..."

Nathan looked up at his father, unsure, and somewhat afraid of the man. Now released from his father's grip, Peter's sobs became less and less, and he slowly pushed himself onto the floor and into the corner. His eyes stared sadly at Nathan, as if wanting him, though not quite daring to go to him whilst his father was still in the room.

A few more moments of silence with the odd sob from Peter later, Nathan's father seemed to have calmed down.

"I need to make a few important phone calls," he briskly informed Nathan, before neatly stepping over the mess on the ground and making his way to the door. Just as he walked passed Nathan, he grabbed at the golden star pinned to Nathan's school shirt.

"Class Captain again?" he asked. Still recovering from the shock of what had just transpired Nathan numbly nodded. His father gave him a pat on the shoulder and a half smile. "Take him to your Mother for me will you?" he requested finally, before walking away. Nathan nodded halfheartedly, and waited for the footsteps to disappear before making his way over to Peter, who had now huddled into a small ball in the corner. Nathan reached out intending to do as his father told him, take Peter to his mother. To Nathan's surprise, as soon as he touched Peter, his baby brother's arms flung fiercely around his neck, and wet tears buried into his shirt.

"Nathan..." Peter spoke again, small hands clutching tightly onto Nathan's shirt, wrinkling the ironed press. Nathan allowed his own arms to softly wrap around his brother, before lifting him up as he stood.

"Come on, let's get you to Mom," he told the sobbing baby, but Peter gripped tighter and shook his head. "Nathan," he said once more, "Nathan."

For once, even with that one simple word, Nathan seemed to understand his brother. Peter wanted him at this moment, and no one else. And Nathan gave in, carrying Peter to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Peter still lay in Nathan's arms, the sobbing finally ceased for good, replaced by more relaxed sounds of deep breathing.

"Nathan," he whispered once more, dreamily, as he fell asleep in his brother's arms. Nathan sneaked a peek at his baby brother snuggly nestled into him, his head resting peacefully on the crook of Nathan's own neck. Feeling the warmth emanating from Peter on his physical skin, warmth also crawled into Nathan's heart. Almost unconsciously, Nathan rested his lips onto his baby brother's hair and kissed him.

-------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the previous Reviews!! Glad you all like it!

Review this one please?? Reviews are like fuel to my writing fire tank, the more I get, the faster I write!!! is that a bribe no no...of course not...what bribe??? hee.


	3. Because they shared icecream

**Five Reasons for Love – Chapter 2**

_Because they shared ice-cream._

Nathan played baseball until he was 18, Peter watched until he was 6. Nathan loved baseball. It was his one break from the responsibilities of his studies, his family, the name Petrelli. On the field, he didn't need to worry about the consequences of his actions on the family name, he didn't need his mannerisms, nor did he need a mask of successful heir to hide himself behind. No, on the field was one time when he could truly be himself, do his best knowing it was good enough. His parents hardly ever came to games, since they were busy with their own schedules, but ever since their mother had taken Peter along to see a special interstate match Nathan's team had managed to make, Peter had fallen in love with watching his brother play.

"But I want see Nathan play!!" he had insisted when their mother had tried to reason with him as to why they were too busy to go see Nathan at the following weekend match afterwards.

"It's only a small game Peter, we can go and see the big ones," his mother had said, "I need to attend a function with your father next week."

"I go with Nathan!" he had persisted, now grabbing onto Nathan's hand.

"Nathan would be too busy preparing for the match to look after you," his mother had retorted, but Peter stubbornly shook his head.

"Panni take me?" he had then asked. Panni was Peter's nanny, a sweet Mexican lady that had taken quite a delight to the dark hair moppet. "Panni will come!"

"And how would you and Panni get there?" their Mother asked again.

"Walk!" he had stated with affirmation. Then a second later, "Please Mommy?"

"Okay…if Panni agrees," Nathan's mother had then relented, giving in to the irresistible round pleading eyes. "And I will give you money to take a cab so you don't have to walk. It's a ten minutes away by car! Even if you don't mind walking, I'm sure Panni would have something to say about walking so far."

"And two dollars?" Peter cheerfully asked.

"For what?"

"Ice-cream!" he yelled in glee, grinning almost ear to ear.

Nathan, who had been standing by listening to the conversation couldn't help himself and chuckled at that point.

"Petey, are you sure you don't just want to come so you can eat ice-cream afterwards?" he teased his baby brother, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"Noooooooooo…" Peter had retaliated, eyes widening in indignity.

--------------------------------------------------

Right after the next match, much to Nathan's surprise, Peter had dragged him to the nearest ice-cream stand, only to use his two dollars to buy an ice-cream and held it out to Nathan.

"For Nathan!" he gleefully chirped, an expression of pure joy spreading across his features. Nathan blinked, wondering what his brother meant. "Hurry Nathan!" Peter had then scolded, grabbing Nathan's hand and pushing the ice-cream into it.

"Peter, what about you?" Nathan finally asked, allowing himself to take the ice-cream. Peter smiled at him and hopped from foot to foot…

"Well…well…Nathan share?" he smiled, looking pleadingly up at Nathan. Nathan smiled, knelt down to Peter's height and held the ice-cream out to Peter's lips. Peter quickly leant in to lick, only to pull away with an extra dopple of ice-cream on his nose as well. Nathan laughed, shaking his head at his adorable younger brother and reaching into his pocket to take out his hanky to clean Peter up.

--------------------------------------------------------

That had been back when Peter was four years old. Now at six, it had become a ritual for the youngest Petrelli to be in the stands of every single game Nathan's team played, waving his self made banners proudly bearing the team colors and loudly cheering Nathan's name. Although slightly embarrassing, Nathan didn't mind too much. Especially when the cheerleaders all thought Peter was the most adorable thing they've ever seen, and would accompany Nathan and Peter to the ice-cream stand. Peter always bought an ice-cream for Nathan after the game. It wasn't that Nathan couldn't afford his own ice-cream, but it mattered to Peter than he was able to get Nathan ice-cream, so Nathan played along for his baby brother's sake. Peter usually ended up eating most of it anyways.

"Peter, why don't I buy you an ice-cream?" one of the cheerleaders would offer, but Peter always stubbornly shook his head.

"Nathan will share!" he would answer them, beaming.

-----------------------------------------------------

Soon the time was looming for Nathan to enter college, and knowing his responsibilities as a Petrelli heir, baseball would have to become a distant memory left behind in his youth. He was to commence studies at none other than Harvard, and his time was to be dedicated to gaining top marks and building an exceptional resume. Baseball did not fit into the portrait, and despite Nathan's heart telling him otherwise, he announced his resignation from the team a month prior to his final exams.

"But why Nathan?" Peter had begged when Nathan told him that he was to be playing his final match that very Saturday.

"I have to study, I'm too busy for baseball now," Nathan answered him. Peter had looked at him with skepticism, as if seeing right through Nathan's heart and knowing Nathan was lying to himself as much as he was to Peter and everyone else. But still, Peter accepted Nathan's words, and simply told Nathan that he was going to make an extra special banner for Saturday. It was only when during dinner, as Nathan's father announced a last minute business trip to Las Vegas on the same Saturday, that the normally docile Peter had flared up.

"But Saturday is Nathan's game!" he had spoken up in the midst of his father's words, causing Nathan's father to frown at his younger son's interruption. "You and Mommy have to come, it's his last game."

"Peter," his father had warningly responded, "please do not interrupt me when I am speaking. Yes we are aware it is Nathan's last game, but your mother and I have business to attend to that is more important."

"But Nathan is important too!" Peter had bravely retaliated.

"Yes, Nathan is important, and we are proud of your brother. But Nathan's focus isn't on trivial matters such as baseball, and there is no need for us to attend some game in place of business." Nathan's father had spoken sharply, signifying the end of the conversation, but Peter wasn't fazed.

"Baseball isn't just a game! Baseball is important to Nathan too, but you never come. You never come, and you've never seen. Now you're not letting Nathan play anymore, and you still won't come to his last game...It's his last game!" Peter finished with a sob, now having sprung off his chair and thrown his fork to the ground. Nathan flinched immediately when his father grabbed Peter harshly by the shoulders, towering over him.

"How dare you! You do not talk to me in that manner, do you understand? We know what is important to Nathan, and you are in no position to speak. Your mother and I have already decided, and we are going to continue this dinner with no further interruptions from you at all, is that clear?" he yelled, shaking the six year old with every word. Peter had kept silent, staring directly at their father, a mixture of fear and anger, tears brimming at the edge. A few more seconds and their father finally released him with a shove, causing the youngest Petrelli to hit the floor hard. Biting down a sob, Peter raced out of the dinning room, leaving Nathan and his mother sitting still in shock, not quite knowing what to say or do.

Picking at his food for a few more moments longer, and deciding that he could not eat another bite, Nathan gingerly placed his fork down.

"May I be excused?" he courteously asked, and without waiting for an answer, he stood up and walked away also.

Nathan found Peter in his room, crayons strewn over the ground as he colored Nathan's team colors over a large poster board. He quietly walked over and sat down besides Peter, noticing the tear streaks on his brother's cheeks.

"It's your last game," Peter stated to him in a sob, continuing to run the crayon across the paper. Nathan didn't answer, finding himself absorbed by the coloring, his team colors, colors that had made him proud, colors that had gave him so much simple joy… he suddenly shook himself, "you are Nathan Petrelli," he told himself. He had his role to play.

"It doesn't matter," he finally spoke.

Peter abruptly dropped his crayon, and turned towards Nathan, brown eyes staring deeply into Nathan's own, a haunting look that would question Nathan's decisions concerning his life for years to come.

"Yes it does," Peter whispered, a tear sliding slowly out. "It does matter, you know it does."

-------------------------------------------------

To Nathan's utmost disappointment, it was dark and cloudy when he woke up early Saturday morning. He found his parents downstairs, luggage packed, about to leave for their 9am flight.

"We will be back on Monday," his father told him, giving his shoulder a squeeze before heading out to their limousine.

"Peter's sitter is coming at eleven, so make sure you stay until she comes," his mother instructed him as he helped her take her luggage out.

"Where's Panni?" he asked.

"She's on leave, her son's wedding or something," she answered.

"What? Oh…well, can I take him to my game?" he asked instead.

Nathan's mother sighed, "You heard your father the other night…Peter's not allowed to go. I'm so sorry we can't make it to your game," she apologized, giving him a final kiss on the cheek before she ducked into the car. Nathan smiled curtly, and waved them goodbye. He looked up into the sky and sighed, praying to any God out there that it wouldn't rain.

--------------------------------------------

Peter's sitter had come exactly on time at eleven, and after some tearful goodbyes, namely on Peter's part after he found out Panni wasn't coming and that he wasn't allowed to go to Nathan's game, Nathan finally headed off. Nathan had taken the journey slowly, opting to walk to the field instead of taking a cab as he usually did. By the time he arrived, most of his teammates were already there, everyone looking skeptically at the sky. The audience was also sparse, many leaving knowing full well that the match probably wasn't going to get going, whilst a few stayed on pure optimism. Still, the team played some pre-match practice and warmed up, preparing for the game.

"Okay guys, ten in the dressing room, then we are going to win this thing," his coach ordered them, and the boys headed back in, many complaining that the match probably wouldn't happen anyway. Nathan tried his best to ignore the thunder and lightning storming outside as he slowly changed into his uniform, savoring every moment of pre-game excitement that engulfed him. Gripping his bat tightly in his hand, he practiced his strokes to himself, gearing up for the match. If he was to leave, the least he could do was to try his damn best to leave on a win. Stretching his arms a couple more times, he finally felt ready for the battle, and started out from the changing room to meet up for the team huddle.

-------------------------------------------------

Nathan was just about out the door when the rest of his team filed back in, the previous quiet now taken over by noise and activity as people began changing out of their uniforms.

"Jason, what's up?" Nathan asked his best friend on the team, dread filling his heart.

Jason shrugged, "Rain just started, falling pretty heavily too, match has been postponed until later, but most of the guys think there's no way there's going to be a match today anyways" he answered as he pulled a T-shirt over his head. Seeing the disappointment paint across Nathan's normally masked expression, his friend finally realized. "Oh man, it's your last match isn't it? That's tough man! It's been good," he said pitifully to Nathan, giving Nathan a firm pat on the back. "You sure you can't go one extra week man? We totally need you."

Nathan shook his head, not even attempting to hide his disappointment.

"I need to concentrate on the finals," he declined, before burying his head into his hands, "Man, I can't believe it."

Jason gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"We're going to miss you man. And our little fan club too," he told Nathan, a smile flashing over his expression as he spoke of Peter. "Where is he by the way? Usually he'd be yelling the field down by this time."

Nathan shook his head, keeping his face buried in his hands. "He couldn't come today…maybe it's a good thing, at least he won't be too disappointed."

"But he always comes! Man, your little bro wouldn't even miss a match if a Hurricane hit!" Jason joked to Nathan, but eyes of concern brushing his friend. Nathan finally lifted his head up.

"Yeah well…he's not missing out on much today, is he?"

Half an hour later, the rain had only gotten heavier, and the match had been officially announced cancelled. Nathan watched helplessly as the team started heading out to return to their respective families and homes, wishing he could hold them all back and beg them to wait out another half hour. Finally everyone had gone, leaving only Nathan in the dressing room. Reluctantly, Nathan slowly packed up his locker, changing out of his uniform one last time and folding it neatly into his bag. Picking up his bat, Nathan twisted the willow around in his hands, gripping the bat into a batting position and shadow batting in the air. He was in the midst of another stroke when his best friend walked in.

"Hey man!" he greeted. "Mom's still on her way over, she's stuck in traffic. Want a lift when she gets here?" he offered, seating himself beside Nathan. Nathan shook his head, slightly lost in his strokes. Suddenly he stopped.

"Hey man…would you mind, I mean, I know it's raining and all, but would you mind pitching me a few?"

Jason smiled at his friend's unusual request. Nathan Petrelli was hardly one for such spontaneity.

"Of course man, what's another shower when I get to pitch to the retiring match of a champion?" he grinned, grabbing the ball out of his bag and heading out. Nathan grabbed his own bat and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Outside, Nathan stepped up onto his plate, and held his bat into position. The rain soaking through his clothes bought him a shiver, but none of that mattered to him at this very moment. All there existed was his bat, and the feeling of exhilaration he always felt before facing a ball. Jason squinted to see through the rain, taking his aim before pitching a slow one to Nathan. Nathan swung, and missed, running back to pick up the ball and throwing it back.

"Pitch me your best," he shouted to Jason over the noise of the rain, and his friend nodded.

Jason aimed another one, but this time, the ball flew near Nathan's body, and after half swinging, he ducked out, running back once more to throw the ball back to Jason.

"Strike Two!" Jason yelled to him, and Nathan gripped his bat tighter.

"Just worry about the pitching," Nathan yelled back, squinting his eyes to concentrate on the ball. Jason pitched again, Nathan swung, hard, and bat connected to ball, sending the ball flying to the other side of the field. Nathan took off, and ran to second base whilst Jason ran after the ball. Then onto third, feeling only freedom as the wind and rain brushed his cheeks. Heading to fourth, Nathan saw Jason running back with the ball, racing towards him complaining, "No fair man! I have to pitch and field!" Nathan laughed, speeding up before Jason caught up to him. Jason gave a good chase, gaining certain ground over Nathan before he flipped down and slid smartly to home base just as Jason tagged him. Both friends stayed on the ground, trying to catch their breath as they laughed.

"Home run!! Home run!!" a small voice sounded somewhere in the distance, and both boys looked up in surprise.

"Go Nathan!" the voice cheered again.

Nathan's eyes scanned the grounds for the source of the voice, finally spotting a small figure standing at the back of the stands, nearly covered by a large poster board, bearing the same colors as Nathan's uniform.

"Hey, it's your little bro man," Jason started to say, but Nathan had already taken off in the direction of the voice.

"Peter?" he yelled back, racing towards the figure.

"Homerun!!! You did a homerun Nathan!" Peter continued to cheer, lifting his sign up in jubilation.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as soon as he managed to reach him. Grabbing Peter under the arms, Nathan quickly raced him to the undercover of the changing room. Peter was as drenched as Nathan, water dripping off dark tendrils of hair, his large brown eyes staring brightly through the curtain his wet hair formed. Kneeling down to Peter's height, Nathan's hand went to affectionately brush the wet strands back from covering Peter's eyes. Jason, who had followed the brothers into the changing room, held out a towel Nathan which Nathan took, swiftly draping it over his younger brother as he saw Peter shiver.

"Petey, what are you doing here? Where's your sitter?" he asked again.

"I came to see you. Connie's still at home, she thinks I'm coloring in my room," Peter answered, looking slightly guilty when he mentioned his sitter.

"What…how did you get here?" Nathan asked again, checking Peter over for injuries, and frowning at a gash on Peter's knee. For all his logic and calm, it worried him to see his little brother unaccompanied.

"I walked. I remember the way the taxi goes," was Peter's answer, "I tripped when I was crossing the road…" he confessed when he noticed Nathan looking at his knee.

"You walked? All by yourself? Peter, you could've been killed by a car! Try explaining that one to Mom! And just what do you expect me to tell Pa?" Nathan scolded, but Peter cut him off.

"I had to come Nathan, I had to come and see you play, and show you my banner, and buy you ice-cream," he whimpered, his voice breaking into tears as he reached into his pocket to pull out his two dollars. "It's important to you, so it's important to me, I have to buy you ice-cream, because on your first match Dad came and bought you ice-cream, and you smiled when you remembered it."

"Peter…what are you talking about?"

"In the big game, the one with Mommy too, you said when we got ice-cream that Dad got you ice-cream on your first match, and you wished someone would get you ice-cream every match," he sobbed again, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Nathan felt a lump rise in his throat as he listened. He remembered those words slightly, said as an offhand reminiscence with his mother whilst the Petrelli trio had gone for ice-cream after his match, that very first one that Peter had gone to. He didn't know that the four year old Peter had in fact been paying attention to their conversation. Suddenly, all the times Peter had been so adamant about buying Nathan ice-cream finally made sense. Peter only wanted to make Nathan happy. Peter also wanted to share with Nathan, so that in a way, his "daddy" was also buying him ice-cream as well. Nathan couldn't help but feel a deep sense of sorrow wash over him, not quite understanding why it was that Peter had to pay price for being an unplanned baby, when it wasn't his fault. Nathan had always seen father as his role model, but at that very moment, he questioned the man he had looked up to his whole life.

"Nath, Mom's here. You still up for that ride?" Jason's voice broke over Nathan's train of thoughts. Not allowing his eyes to leave Peter, Nathan shook his head.

"It's okay, we'll catch a cab or something."

Jason smiled, clipping Nathan once more on the shoulder.

"Sure then man, we'll catch up! Bye little guy!" he waved to Peter before walking away.

"Her Jase!" Nathan called after his friend, "Thanks…for everything," he finished. Jason only grinned back before lifting his fingers in farewell exiting the door.

Now left alone with Peter, Nathan placed his hands onto the younger's shoulders affectionately.

"Let's go get that ice-cream then…my favorite little fan," he smiled at Peter, pulling him into a tight hug. Peter too, tightly wrapped his little arms around Nathan, and at that moment, Nathan stopped pretending. He stopped putting on a mask for his family. Stopped acting that he was fine with his father directing his life. With Peter in his arms, Nathan allowed a tear to run down, a farewell to his childhood. And Peter continued to hug Nathan back, simply understanding.

------------------------------------------------

"One vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles please," Peter ordered, proudly placing his two dollars onto the counter. Both boys had dried off, Nathan lending Peter one of his extra uniforms to wear, which Peter was only all too happy to put on, despite it being entirely too big and almost hanging down to his feet. The rain had finally stopped, and as promised, they had arrived at the ice-cream parlor since their usual ice-cream stand had been closed. Nathan held his brother in his arms comfortably, smirking to himself when he caught Peter's almost dribbling expression as he saw the ice-cream being scooped into the cone. Happily taking the ice-cream from the hands of the cashier, Peter gave Nathan an expression of pure joy, holding it out for his brother as usual. Nathan grinned back, before leaning in to lick.

Somehow he just knew that nothing would ever taste sweeter.

-----------------------------------------------

_Another chapter done! This one ended up being way longer than I had initially planned, which is why it took longer to update. I thought that Peter may have been a little too understanding of such grown up concepts as saying goodbye to ones childhood and everything, but then I thought that since he's a little empath, he'd probably have been more tuned in to people's feelings, especially his brothers. _

_Thanks for everyone's reviews of last chapter! It was muchos appreciated! See, the added fuel raced the chapter to seven pages on microsoft word! hehe... _

_Please review this one!_


End file.
